


[Podfic] Intergalactic Humanitarian Aid 101

by blackglass, LittleRedRobinHood, TheArcher, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, F/F, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Glimmer sends Adora and Bow to lead a humanitarian mission to deliver supplies to a nearby planet ravaged by Horde Prime. Catra tags along as a supportive girlfriend. Upon arriving, Adora and Bow are surprised to discover some of Catra’s more… cat-like tendencies.AKA Catra likes empty boxes and is definitely a liquid.
Relationships: Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Intergalactic Humanitarian Aid 101

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Intergalactic Humanitarian Aid 101](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580854) by [ImAGiraffacorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAGiraffacorn/pseuds/ImAGiraffacorn). 



  
  
_Cover art by wingedwords._

**Listen:**

Your browser does not support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [play this podfic](https://wingedwords.s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/%5BShe-Ra%5D+Intergalactic+Humanitarian+Aid+101.mp3) in another tab.

 **Download:** [MP3](https://wingedwords.s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/%5BShe-Ra%5D+Intergalactic+Humanitarian+Aid+101.mp3) (9.93 MB) | [M4B](https://wingedwords.s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/%5BShe-Ra%5D+Intergalactic+Humanitarian+Aid+101.m4b) (8.55 MB)  
**Length:** 00:13:12  



End file.
